Automated Teller Machines (“ATMs”) have been in use for years, and consumers rely on their ability to access cash around the world at these devices. In a typical ATM transaction, a consumer inserts a plastic card into a card reader of the ATM and the ATM reads information from a magnetic stripe on the card or a chip embedded in the card. The information is used to establish communication with a financial institution associated with the consumer's financial account, and the consumer is then prompted to enter a personal identification number (“PIN”) or other verification information. Once verified, the consumer is able to select an amount of cash (subject to account limits and balance) to receive from the ATM. The process is simple and relatively secure, and consumers around the world are used to the process.
Increasingly, however, consumers wish to conduct transactions without plastic payment cards. For example, the inventor of the instant application described systems and methods for using mobile devices (such as mobile phones) to conduct purchase transactions at merchant in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/846,911, filed on Jul. 30, 2010, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety for all purposes.
It would be desirable to allow consumers an ability to interact with ATM devices using their mobile device (such as a mobile phone) to withdraw cash or to conduct other transactions at the ATM.
These, and other, problems are solved by using systems and methods of the present invention. Other advantages and features will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure.